


Betrayal

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel remembers being meeting Ari and how he loved her. Then how he was seduced and tricked by her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

Flashback 300 hundred years ago

Ari had just found out she had a half sister Svava who was Half Dragaon slayer (Her mother Jane) and half Valkerie. Ari was Zeus' daughter. Zeus took Ari from birth and raised her. Jane and Zeus had a breif affair. Ari had her mother's Brown eyes and her father's powers. She was half Dragonslayer and half immortal. Ari was spending the summer with Her mother Jane and her sister Svava. Ari found out real quick that Dragon slayer women were strong and did not need a man. Jane had no attachments. She had kept Svava but only cause her father the Valkerie left them high and dry. Jane never spoke his name. Ari did not ask.

Svava was curious about Ari at first and seemed to get along with her. They would go hunting and then catch butterflys afterwards. She had never enjoyed this kinda closeness with her other half sister Persephone. The mother who raised her Zeus' wife Demeter was very nice to her and raised her with love. Ari however, was always curious about her real mother Jane. Zeus finally gave in to the girl when she came upon her powers at 21. That froze her growing and age and made her immortal.  
Svava was secretly jealous of Ari. Ari was beautiful and had long flowing Red hair. When Ari came to stay with them Svava thought she could make Ari ugly by putting something in her hair that would dye half of it white. Svava thought this would make her ugly instead it put blonde streaks that made her hair more pretty. Everything Ari did was getting on Svava's nerves. She would sing and laugh. Svava did not have that or feel the light heartedness that Ari enjoyed.  
Ari was happy. Svava was not. She had felt like her mother blamed her for her father leaving. They had a hard life. Jane did the best she could but to Svava it was never enough she wanted more. Ari came to stay with them and Svava got worse she could not measure up. She was so jealous she did not see that Ari was trying to help her. Ari wanted to know her and help her.  
Ari had powers and could easily do the chores. She wrangled the Dragons way faster than Svava. And instead of slaying them all the time she kept a few that were not evil as pets. Ari loved all creatures. She kept a riding dragon named Mir and a small pet one named Pali who acted like a cat would today. She had brought both with her to the farm that was her mother's and sister's house. Svava was 19 at the time and looked much older from all the work. She however was a great sorceress and could mix mean spells.

Ari did not have the knowledge of spells yet. Jane did teach her later. Svava would use this talent to her advantage she figured she would be nice to a point and then Hurt Ari in the worst way. Svava would get that opprotunity the next summer.  
...................................................................................  
It was the second summer that Ari was in the meadow spending that a gorgeous man would step into her life. She had been walking and came upon this waterfall and a cabin. Ari had been spending alot of time alone it seemed she could not do anything right for her sister Svava. So she did her chores and went wandering every day around noon.  
Gabriel had watched Ari for an hour now laughing with her pet dragon. Who had a pet dragon. He knew no one who could handle the beasts and yet there it was splashing and playing with this woman who looked like an angel. He had been hiding for many years now in the human world. He had never seen such innocence and beautiful nature in a person. He had to get to know her.  
He stepped out as she was drying herself off. Or at least the best she could she was soaked. His blondish brown hair shine in the light. She turned around to see him approach. He saw her pick up a sword that looked way too big for her small figure. There she was handling it like a pro.  
"Whoa, I was just coming to say Hi Princess. And tell your dragon if he does not stop humping my leg I am going to poof him into a blackhole." Gabriel said.  
Ari called to her pet. He came and settled by her feet. Ari did not however drop her sword. She got a good look at this man. He was heaven on a stick and then some. It took her breathe away but she stood her ground until he flipped his hand and her sword went flying. It stuck into the ground.  
"I am not going to hurt you. I was just going to say hi and tell you that this is my cabin you keep swimming by and there are some dangerous fish in that water." He pointed to the lake that was at the base of the waterfall she swam in. and she saw a huge fin pop up. She grabbed her sword and and throw it as the fish jumped up. It killed it.  
"ok maybe I was wrong you can clearly take care of yourself." He smiled and winked at her. "Bravo" Gabriel could not help but admire this strong woman. He tread carefully though he had to keep who he was to himself.  
He walked towards Ari held out his hand she put out hers in curiosity. He grabbed and kissed it. She blushed. "I am Loki, The trickster." He said.  
"I am Ari. I am just here for the summer. I stay with my mother and sister up over that hill. " Ari pointed to a hill that was a mile away.  
"oh ok guess that is why I have not seen you until a few days ago. " he blushed cause he had revealed he had been spying on her. And just got up the nerve to approach her.  
Ari laughed and they started talking about nothing really just getting to know each other and walking around while being followed by her pet.  
It was getting dark and Ari knew she had to go home. So she said goodbye. And went back to her mother's farm.  
....................................................................  
Svava was wondering why no matter how hard she tried she could not upset Ari anymore and she was trying her best to do her worst to the girl. Ari just seemed to not care anymore. And smiled like a dope no matter what even when Svava had her do extra chores Ari was like "ok oh well" This made Svava even madder at the poor girl.  
.........  
Ari in the meanwhile everyday ran to Loki/aka Gabe. They would swim and talk and just laugh. It was 2 weeks into this courtship that he pulled her into a kiss and they lay there under a tree and kissed until Ari had to go back home. Gabriel was lightheaded. He was in love and he felt giddy. He now knew why humans were great.  
He watched her until he could not see her then he would zap by her house and make sure she got home safe.  
..................  
Ari was mad she kept her mouth shut but sister had just made a mess. She cleaned it up knowing she would be late. Svava was going to find out why this infernal creature was always happy. She followed her down a hill and into a meadow by a waterfall and almost lost her when she saw Loki approach her sister and grab her .  
"So that is where you go. Dang, maybe I will just tell mom that you are a slut and she will send you away." Svava said out loud but instead a evil plan hatched that . It would take a few weeks for the spell but it would take a few weeks.  
Svava was patient. He was cute she thought not her type but she would make Ari miserable. She watched the whole day and formed her plan. She even watched Ari leave but instead of this human staying there he disappeared and then came back in about 30 minutes. she timed him./ He had to be something besides a human. She would find out over the next few weeks that his name was Loki. She knew that name was for a Nordic God jester aka the trickster.  
As Svava hatched her plan she saw Ari and Loki fall deeply in love. They could not wait. Ari was even doing chores for 2 hours straight so she could spend all day with him.  
Svava was jealous and envoious of Ari. She was also wanting Loki for her own. Hey he would make her less human he was a god. She mixed her potion well.  
She snuck down to Loki's house and knocked . Loki answered the door. She introduced herself as Ari's sister. Svava offered him a drink and as not to be rude he drank it.  
"Look it is late and you need to go home . " He was feeling lightheaded and weird. Ari's sister was fuzzy . He looked up at her and held his throat. He thought he was dying the liquid was fire going down his throat. He passed out seeing Svava laughing at him for being so dumb.  
She knew she could fool Ari and her mother. She had put pillows inside her blankets and snuck out. She would wake him up and he would only see her. He would not remember Ari and their love. Just her and he would be hers.

Loki woke up sooner than she thought and popped up and said "Get the hell out of my cabin witch or I will burn you alive for messing with the Archangel Gabriel!!!" Gabriel said that shouting.  
Svava had been prepared for the special powers but she was shocked she had snagged herself an angel. She laughed as he stumbled after his quick recovery or so he thought.  
"Oh I am surprised you are Gabriel but sweetie I came prepared to do battle with a god. I just did not know an angel. Good thing I put extra right. !" She watched as he fell again. He said "Ari!!!"  
......................................................  
Svava smiled as she watched Ari do her chores. She ran down to the cabin to set the trap. Gabriel whom I knew as Loki waited for her. Svava kissed him as Ari came into the clearing.

Ari could not believe her eyes and saw Svava and Loki kissing. She was so mad. She forced them apart  
"how could you?????" She looked at her sister. Who acted like she did not know anything and then turned to Loki/Gabe and said "I thought you loved me??" She wanted an answer instead she got a weird look  
"What?? I do not even know you. I am in love with Svava . I have been for all summer!!" he turned to Svava and kissed her.  
Ari started crying and ran up the hill.  
...............................................  
Svava had won and Ari packed left and never came back. She heard later Svava was pregnant and they got married. Ari went other places. She however was at the farm that Gabriel and Svava took over after their mother died. Svava hated the cabin. She thought it was beneath her and fixed up the farm with special powers.  
Svava did not know one thing though. Humans and angels do not mix well. The mother dies in child birth.  
And when she gave birth to Gigi she gave her life too. Ari was mad because it was at that moment she realized Loki was Gabriel. She slapped him silly. And he disappeared with Gigi thinking she wanted to kill him.

..................................................................................................

It was only when Gabriel started getting help from Molli. He discovered the truth about what was done to Ari and him.  
Ari had only learned of Gabriel being under the spell from Molli. Molli figured it was Gabriel who needed to tell her it was her sister who made everything go sour. And the true nature of her sister would hurt her. Gabriel had not told Ari yet about her sister being the one who put Gabriel under the spell. He did not want to hurt her anymore cause after he came out of the spell he knew or thought he would never see her again. And now telling her how bad her sister was. And he kept it from her might drive them apart.


End file.
